1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method for determining a computer's physical requirements from logical requirements and, more particularly, to a method including conversion of logical drive array requirements into physical array requirements, determination of controller/storage box combinations, and conversion of virtual disk drive heights to physical disk drive heights.
2. Description of the Related Art
The original computers were very complex devices that required skilled technicians and scientists to operate. When a new device, such as a printer, was added to the computer, special software and hardware needed to be developed specifically for the new device. With the advent of personal computers, it became impractical to require users to develop new software and hardware whenever new hardware was added.
Computer components eventually became standardized, and one of the important pieces of the puzzle was the Disk Operating System, or DOS. Originally DOS only supported a small number of devices such as printers, floppy drives, and hard disk drives. In addition, DOS was severely limited in the number of different computer configurations and components such as memory and peripherals that could be supported.
One advance in the computer arts was the arrival of "plug-and-play" architecture. Plug-and play means that a device can be added to a system without significant setup. This and other tools were the result of the standardization of interfaces which enables many devices to be easily configured to work together.
Today, the typical consumer and business user is presented with an astonishing number of choices with respect to the configuration of a new computer. A computer can be tailored to the particular needs of every user, from a multi-national corporation with immense database requirements to an individual who only desires to log into the Internet. There are computers specialized to perform such tasks as bulk memory storage, communications, and game playing. Depending upon a user's needs, a computer can be configured with anywhere from 16 megabytes to hundreds of megabytes of random access memory (RAM). Static storage such as hard disk drives can vary in capacity from gigabytes (10.sup.9 bytes) to terabytes (10.sup.12 bytes) of data, each arranged in any one of a large number of configurations. Large amounts of RAM and static storage, however, cost proportionally more money. As a result, there is usually a tradeoff between price and performance.
The number of possible devices that can be added to any particular system has also grown. Computers now routinely come with devices that were unavailable even a few decades ago, such as speakers, CD-ROM drives, and fax modems. In addition, a user can add a large number of additional components such as tape drives, network cards, and specialized, game playing devices such as a joy stick. The number of possible choices for a computer system configuration is multiplied by the number of manufacturers that produce each component producing perhaps millions of possible systems.